Rift Shift
by seamuxfinny
Summary: Something strange is going on with the rift, and who are the Zargon? Janto and Towen fluff involved! crap summary. Takes place in between "Meat" and "Reset"
1. Chapter 1

**I, unfortunately, don't own Torchwood. BBC does. Except Ianto. Ianto belongs to the fans. **

**Rift-Shift**

**Morning**

Ianto Jones woke up with a start. He touched his face to find that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. _It must have been a bad dream. _Then he remembered. Then he remembered what he had dreamt about that night. Jack had died-attacked by an angry Weevil, and never woke up.

Ianto looked to his left, and smiled. There he was, sound asleep, his eyes moving around under his eyelids. Probably dreaming about those exciting adventure he had been a part of. _Who was this "Doctor" anyways? Doctor who? _He suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. Ianto could never take Jack through time and space. He knew that, but he wasn't about to give up Jack.

He never liked feeling jealous, so he pushed his thoughts about The Doctor out of his mind. He imagined what sort of aliens they might be dealing with today. Maybe he'd try that new coffee blend he had been working on. _Owen would like it, _Ianto thought then giggled to himself, he job involved defending the world against aliens and all he could think about was coffee.

That was all Ianto had time to think about these days-Torchwood, coffee, and most importantly, Jack. Just then Jack slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Ianto said happily. Jack looked at him with a tired look on his face.

"Ianto, have you been crying?" Jack asked, noticing the traces of tears on his face.

"What? Oh yeah, I must have had a bad dream or something. It's fine."

"You sure?" Jack looked concerned.

"Calm down, I'm just fine!" he told him reassuringly. Ianto got out of bed. The sun was shining brightly in the morning sky, and he got a twinge of excitement. He could feel that it was going to be an action packed day. "Hurry up Jack! We really shouldn't be late, considering you're the boss."

"Are you nagging me?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Oh, just get up, you lazy bum!"

30 minutes later, Jack and Ianto were walking into the hub.

"We should've woken up earlier," Jack said, "Owen, Tosh and Gwen will be here any second now.

"Oi!" Ianto exclaimed. "I don't wanna hear anything from you about being late!"Within the next five minutes or so the rest of the Team arrived-minus Gwen.

"Has anyone heard from Gwen?" Tosh asked.

"Probably slept in…again." Said Owen impatiently. Just then Jack's cell rang.

"It's Rhys." Jack said with confusion. "Hello?" Jack listened to Rhys for a few seconds, then his face fell. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "We're on our way."

**Sorry that this chapter was basically Janto fluff, I promise it gets better. New chapter within a few days! Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, I've been a bit busy. We've left off with a mysterious call from Rhys. Here we go!**

"Everyone in the SUV, now!" The captain shouted, "Owen, get your stuff, we're gonna need it." He added

"Jack, what the hell is going on?" Ianto asked, worried about what might've gone wrong.

"It's Gwen," Jack said with a whisper, "She's been shot."

"Tosh, have you checked for rift activity?" Jack asked on the ride to Gwen's flat.

"Yes, but there's nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's strange, actually. Not even something as small as a penny has gone through within the last 14 hours."

Jack furrowed his brow in curiosity, but all thoughts of the rift had to be pushed out of his head, they had just gotten to Gwen's.

The team ran up the stairs and burst into the flat to find Gwen lying on the floor, with Rhys kneeling over her, his hands covered in blood, and tears running down his face. "Rhys, I'm going to need you to move, now." Owen said, "I'm so sorry, but you have got to get out of the way. He checked Gwen's pulse and announced "She's alive! Unconscious, but so alive! It looks like a bullet hole just beneath her ribs, left side. God, any higher and she'd be dead."

"Alright, so Rhys, what happened here?" Jack asked

"She was running late, I had the day off today, so I was still in bed when she hurried out. She ran out of our room, and a few seconds later I heard the gunshot. I ran out, but all I saw was the back of the alien. It was about 6 1/2ft. tall, dressed in silver armor, and it's skin was a deep purple color. It ran out before I could catch it."

Jack sifted through all the purple aliens he had met, but he couldn't think of a specific one that would want to shoot someone. "Hopefully Gwen will be able to tell us more once she wakes up."

"I don't think she'll be telling us much," Owen said, "I've found some Retcon in her bloodstream. It looks like she won't remember waking up."

"Well, it seems we're dealing with a rather smart alien." Tosh said with a disappointed look on her face.

"That being said, we've got to catch it before it tries killing someone again. We can't have a killer on the loose, especially if it's after Torchwood." Ianto said, wondering how a nice day could turn into this so quickly.

Together they got Gwen to the Hub, Rhys refusing to let go of her the entire way. Even after all the reassuring, he still feared Gwen not waking up.

"I'll go get her something to eat," Tosh said, "She'll be hungry when she wakes up." Tosh took the lift up and left. Right after she stepped onto the street, Gwen's heartbeat began to go crazy. Dangerously fast one second and dangerously slow the next.

"Owen! What's going on?" Rhys asked.

"I don't know. That alien must have put something into her bloodstream that we couldn't detect." Owen ran to Gwen, but wasn't fast enough. Her heartbeat got faster and faster, and then stopped.

"NO!" Rhys screamed. "Somebody do something! People have come back around here, haven't they? Bring her back, now!"

"I'm sorry, Rhys, There's nothing I can do. If there was a way, I'd be doing it, you know that." Jack said through his tears.

"Try! Just try! Give her back to me!" Rhys shouted.

"I'm so sorry Rhys, she's gone."

"F**k you. You've brought people back before. Why not her?"

"Rhys, please-"Jack's voice was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. The bullet went straight through Jack's head. Rhys stood, gun in his hand, his face red. Ianto ran to Jack, put his bloody head down in his lap, worrying that his nightmare would come true, and both Jack and Gwen would be gone. He glared at Rhys, who clearly didn't know about the immortality thing.

The room was filled with Rhys' sobs, Ianto's sharp breathing, and the sound of Owen's hands running through his hair. You could practically feel the tension in the room.

**Cliffhanger! I'll try to put up the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Thanks for the reviews!**

The sound of the lift descending got everyone's attention, followed by Tosh's happy voice "I've gotten her some chips and-"She had just gotten far enough down to see the scene, and was silent in shock. She jumped the rest of the way down and ran to Gwen. "What happened here?" Tosh asked.

"We're not sure what the alien did to kill Gwen," Owen explained, "But Rhys here thought it would be a great idea to shoot Jack through the head!"

Just then Jack woke up with a gasp.

"Holy s**t!" Rhys yelled. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I can't die" Jack said while sitting up. "I'm immortal."

"But that's impossible!" Rhys exclaimed.

"You saw it with your own two eyes, so start believing."

"Now Gwen," Owen said, "What d'ya think could've made her heart do that?"

"I might know," said Tosh, "while I was walking to that little food shack, the rift detector went crazy. It was a loud constant beep, everyone was staring, but when I left that spot, it was quiet."

Jack gave her a confused look. "Give me that rift detector," he said," I'm gonna go check it out." Jack ran to the lift and waited impatiently as it made its way up. He ran as fast as he could down the street until he heard the beep. People began to stare so he switched it off. The Captain laid he head down on the pavement and heard it. A steady, quiet thumping. _Tuh tuh tuh tuh. _With that, he knew just was happening. Fear raced into his head.

_How could this be happening? _He thought. _I thought we fixed it all those years ago._

God, he was scared. And on top of everything he had just found out, he still had Rhys to deal with. Jack didn't want Rhys to hate him. He hated himself enough for letting Gwen die. Terrible thoughts then entered his head.

_What if it were Ianto laying on that table in place of Gwen? _

Jack was so unsure of what he would do with himself one Ianto was gone. If losing Gwen is so hard, how will it be when Ianto goes? He knew that Ianto wouldn't live forever, and he'd always end up alone in the end. Jack pushed the thoughts out of his mind. It was too much for him. Losing Ianto wasn't something he generally enjoyed thinking about. Jack sighed and started for the hub. How he would go about telling the team what he had just found out, was still a question to him.

_What happens if they kill all of them? _Was his final thought before he stepped onto the lift.

**Thanks for reading, I'll most likely update tomorrow since there's no school, but no promises. Reviewing makes new chapters come faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Thinks of something witty to say for authors note***

Jack's head was filled with fear as the lift descended into the hub. "What is it, Jack?" Said Tosh, noticing the worried look on his face.

He decided to just tell it to them like it is. "It's the rift. If I'm right, which I'm positive I am…" he took a deep breath. "It's moved."

"MOVED?" Tosh, Ianto, and Owen shouted in almost perfect unison.

"That's ridiculous!" Tosh said, "the rift can't just move!"

"Just believe me, guys. This has happened once before. Long time ago." Jack seemed to drift off into his memories.

Ianto giggled to himself. "What are you laughing at, tea boy?" Owen asked with a huge dose of sarcasm.

"I just thought, we could, well, call it a rift shift. You know? Cause it rhymes." Owen rolled his eyes.

"What is with you and rhyming?" Jack asked. Ianto just smiled in response.

"Meanwhile, back at Torchwood…" Tosh said with a smirk.

"Is this what you people do?" Rhys asked, "Gwen just bloody died, and you're busy making jokes."

"Sorry." They all mumbled. This had turned into their way of dealing with grief. Trying to get caught up in the action, making stupid jokes, anything to make them forget about what was going on.

_He thinks we don't care. _Jack thought. _He thinks we don't care about Gwen. Of course we care. But what we're now dealing with could possibly affect the whole world. We've just got to try and focus on saving the planet…again._

"So the rift," The Captain said, "A while back, maybe fifty years or so, there were these aliens called the Zargon. They were in search of silver, it was the rarest substance on their planet, so they figured that they would steal all of it, and become the most powerful species on their planet. But they were smart. They figured out some way to move the rift, without us knowing so they could come here without our detection, though we never found out how. We got them to leave by killing their leader who was supposedly "unstoppable". When we killed him, they knew that they didn't stand a chance, so they left through the rift, somehow sending it back to its original position. They have the fastest evolution process in the universe, so if they're back, it means that they have been specially evolutionalized to kill us."

Tosh took a deep breath. "What do we do?"

"Right now, only one has gotten onto the earth. When you move the rift, you actually have to walk up through the ground, which takes a while. If we want to find out what's going on, and how many they have, we have to capture that Zargon now."

"It can't have gone far," Owen said, "It hasn't been that long, and if it's after us, then it must have wanted to stay fairly close to us, don't you think?"

The rift detector beeped. "Actually, it's directly above us." Tosh said.

**Thanks for reading! I am not going to say when I'm going to update next, because whatever I say probably won't happen. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bear with me for this chapter, because I really have no idea where I'm going with this. I had the past chapters in a notebook, so this one is coming from scratch!**

"Come on!" Jack shouted, running to the lift.

"I'm not leaving Gwen." Rhys said, sounding very stubborn.

Owen rolled his eyes and ran to the lift. "Do what you want."

The lift took agonizingly long to make it to the top, no one knew what they were dealing with, and it was going to get ugly. The lift finally got to the top, and no less than ten feet away stood the "Zargon" It stood there in its elaborate silver armor, which you could tell even from this distance was just gold painted silver. It had fiery orange eyes, shark-sharp teeth, and slits for a nose.

"Whatever you do, don't kill it," Jack instructed, "We're going to need it alive." The team then slowly approached the alien, who looked at them suspiciously. It was focused on Jack, so Ianto took the liberty to sneak up behind it and stun it, but the second the stun gun touched its skin, the electric current reversed and went into Ianto, who collapsed in a heap. Jack knew that the Zargon would have defenses against anything that was common for Torchwood, so they had to think outside the box, or inside, considering the box was occasionally bigger on the inside.

"Okay, we need a new strategy. Any ideas?"

"We could try and choke it until it goes unconscious." Owen suggested

"Yeah, no. Lets just get something hard and whack it upside the head. It doesn't have a helmet on." Tosh said.

"I like Tosh's idea." Jack told them "Someone go get me something to whack it with."

Owen ran to a little table and grabbed a chair from it. "This good?" he asked.

"Perfect." Jack said, and made a run for it. He swung the chair up, ready to strike, but the Zargon knew what was happening, and bit Jack in the neck. It's teeth obviously had venom in it, because Jack's face turned bright orange, and then he died, all in a matter of seconds. Owen ran towards the alien, picked up the chair, and managed to dodge a few bites before it got him. Tosh screamed as the Zargon's teeth sank into Owen's arm. Owen fell to the ground, but continued breathing, blood everywhere.

_It has to bite in the neck to kill. _Tosh thought, realizing what she had to do. She ran to the Zargon, grabbed the chair, and swung like crazy, while keeping her neck as far away as possible. After a few tries she got it, square in the head. It fell to the ground, unconscious. She didn't know what to do now, she couldn't leave Owen, Jack, and Ianto laying there, but she had to get the Zargon in a cell as soon as possible. She decided to check on Owen while waiting for Jack to come to.

"Owen, are you alright?" Tosh asked.

"I….don't….know….help….me." Owen said in a whisper, using all his remaining strength. He passed out, but it was only about ten seconds before Tosh heard the gasp of air as Jack came back.

"Tosh, what happened?" He practically screamed.

"Owen got bit in the arm," she explained "I saw that he didn't turn orange like you, so I figured that it had to bite in the neck for a kill. I got it, and it fell unconscious, so I checked on Owen. He asked for help and then passed out."

"Okay, let's get him into the hub, now. Get Rhys, he can help us carry them in."

Tosh ran to the lift, and began to descend.

"Jack." It was a barely audible whisper, coming from Ianto, but it was enough for Jack to hear.

"How are you feeling?' Jack asked, making soothing circles on Ianto's forehead.

"Dazed." Ianto responded. " What happened?"

"When you stunned it, it sent the current back at you, probably increasing the electricity while doing so." Jack went on to explain what had happened to him, Owen, and Tosh.

"Is Owen going to be alright?" Ianto asked him.

"I think he will. He's strong."

"Good." Ianto replied, and with that, he passed out again. Jack looked down at his beautiful Welshman, wishing that there was something he could do for him and Owen, but he knew that they would be okay in the end.

"Jack!" Tosh yelled, dragging Rhys behind her, "How about Rhys and I take Owen and you take the Zargon? We can come back for Ianto after."

Jack was reluctant to leave Ianto, but knew it had to be done. He scooped up the Zargon and made for the hub.

**Reviews makes happy writers! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know. I know. I know. It's been **_**forever **_**since my last update, and I'm very sorry about that. Writers block hit. Hard. I figured I would write today considering we just got 12 inches of snow, so we're pretty much snowed in out here. I am very happy the power didn't go out, or I would have absolutely nothing to do. Life=boring without FanFiction!**

Rhys and Tosh collapsed into chairs the second they got Owen into the hub. There wasn't time for breaks along the way, and Owen was heavier than he looked. Jack, however, came running back up the second he got the Zargon into a cell, and jumped onto the lift, determined to get Ianto back to the Hub as fast as he could. Tosh waited until he had left, and then set to work on whatever she could do to help Owen, while Rhys stayed put, staring at Gwen's body.

Tosh tried everything that she could think of on the unconscious Owen, but nothing she tried seemed to make him any better. She was about to give up when his eyes opened and he started sucking in as much air as possible.

"Owen!"

"What the hell happened?" Owen asked. He looked genuinely confused as to why he was in the autopsy bay with Tosh standing over him. "I just remember running towards that stupid Zargon thing with a chair and then…nothing."

"It bit you, Owen. After it did that I ran and got it in the head with the chair and knocked it out." Tosh said, "We thought you were going to die."

"Clearly, I didn't."

"So how are you feeling, anyway?" Tosh asked.

"Fine, except for the fact that my arm hurts like a-." Owen was interrupted by Jacks voice.

"Owen! When did you wake up?" He exclaimed, Ianto in his arms.

"Few minutes ago."

"Great!" Jack said, "How are you?"

"Fine, except for my arm." Owen's left arm looked terrible, it had swollen considerably, and had turned so many different colors it looked like a large, bloody rainbow. "Until we know what's in this venom, I don't know how to treat my arm. I'm gonna run some tests on my blood and such."

"Alright, you go do that, but try not to hurt yourself." Jack said. He laid Ianto down on the table and was going to sit down when he heard Tosh yell.

"Jack, you better come see this! The alien is awake."

**Review? Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I wrote a short Janto one shot, so please check it out if you are interested! I am dedicating this chapter to Kelsey Dockry, my favorite planet namer! She helped me out with this chapter, so thank you Kelsii! I love you!**

"Come on!" Jack shouted, "let's go visit our new friend."

Tosh and Owen followed Jack into the cells, Rhys being too much of a baby to go with them. When Jack opened the door, he was blinded by a bright red light. The light filled the entire room, and they were hit with a terrible smell. It smelt like a raccoon crawled into a bag of Mexican food and died.

"What the hell is that!" Owen shouted, sticking his nose in his shirt to protect himself from the smell, though it wasn't really working.

"It must be the Zargon, but I have no idea why." Tosh replied, while taking a different approach and plugging her nose.

Just then the light stopped, and the Zargon stepped out of it's cell. It had just cut a large hole in the door of the cell, in a rather round shape.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jack asked, "I stripped you of all weapons when I brought you down here."

"Our fingers have lasers built into them. Great for an easy escape." The creature responded, he didn't seem to be effected by the stench in the room.

"Well, that just makes things a lot more complicated." Tosh said

"So, have you got a name, then?" Owen asked

"The name's Grogthiloveritch. I'd kill you all, but I was instructed not to if I got captured. But it won't be a big deal if I do, I won't get punished, so watch out.'

"You can try, but I won't let you." Jack told Grogthiloveritch.

"Wait, didn't I kill you? Oh, I see, you must be that Harkness fellow. I know all about you. Never aging never dying. We've been observing you for a year now."

"Observing me?"

" You know, seeing how you operate, finding your weaknesses. The works. We know how to get you to do anything, really."

"Who's we?" Jack asked.

"Me and about a million other Zargon. We are taking over our planet, Tabes Mortem. With all of the silver we're going to obtain, we'll rule all other species on our planet. Life is going to be sweet."

"And how are you so sure you're going to succeed?" Jack asked.

"Well, as we speak the rest of the Zargon are coming up through the rift. So we've got numbers over you. How do you expect to beat a million Zargon when you only have three people who are alive and willing to fight?"

"Well, Ianto will be up soon, so that makes four. And even though we're down in numbers, we can still take you."

"You count Ianto as a person. He's just a worthless tea boy; no one even cares about him. What's he good for?"

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you." Owen said, knowing Jack was about to lash out at Grogthiloveritch.

"He is so much more. So much better. So much more important than anyone gives him credit for." and with that, Jack punched Grogthiloveritch square in the nose. Its nose started bleeding orange blood tremendously, and it jumped onto Jack, sinking its teeth into his neck, killing him once again. It started running towards Tosh, an evil glint in its eyes. But just as it was about to kill her, Ianto came running down the stairs with several glasses in hand, and chucked them at Grogthiloveritch, sending the beast to the ground. Ianto stamped his foot on its head, knocking it out. He walked over to Jack and kneeled beside him, stroking his dark hair.

"Ianto, you just saved my life. That was amazing." Tosh said

"Glad to be of help, Tosh." It was then that she saw the book sitting next to Ianto.

"Is that…Mortal Instruments?" She asked slowly

"This is embarrassing." Ianto said.

"Embarrassing? I love those books!" Tosh said

"Really? Oh, I just love Clary and Jace together."

"Don't we all?"

"Alright, enough with the fangirl fest, lets focus here!" Owen shouted.

"Sorry." Ianto and Tosh mumbled.

"Okay, where can we put that thing where it won't break free?" Owen thought aloud

"I think that's the least of our worries." Ianto said, and pointed to the staircase.

Coming down were a line of Zargon, one after another. Walking in unison creating an eerie thumping. They all looked ready to kill.

**Don't you just love cliffies? Reviewing will make the next chapter come up faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely reader! I've been bit by a Towen bug, so be prepared for a bit of cheesy Towen stuff. Although, who doesn't love Towen? I guess Gowen shippers. But who is for Gowen anymore? I certainly don't know any! If you're a fan of the Mortal Instruments series, go check out my friend KelseyDockry. She's totally awesome!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, do you think I would be sitting at my computer writing FanFiction?**

"Tosh, get behind me." Owen said slowly, his eyes fixed on the multitude of Zargon. He realized she hadn't moved so he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her behind him. The first Zargon stepped right up to Owen; their noses literally inches away from each other. "We can settle this without killing. What do you want from us?" Owen asked.

"You are the biggest base of alien knowledge on the planet you are able to hack into things, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You can help us. You could get us into a plethora of silver, easy. Don't deny it. You've got access to everything. We've been here before and we've seen you hack into the government, help us, and we will consider not killing you."

"That's not exactly how we operate. If you pay for said silver, you could have yourself a deal." Tosh said, stepping out from behind Owen.

"We didn't intend to pay you filthy apes. Maybe someone more important than that Gwen will have to go." With that, he took a step toward Tosh, pulling out a gun. Owen instinctively stepped in front of her as it moved closer, but it pushed him out of the way easily. The Zargon grabbed Tosh in a head-lock, and put the gun up to her temple.

"Would you care to reconsider?" The Zargon said menacingly. Just then, Jack woke up with a gasp. It took him a second to see what was going on, and when he did he jumped up and ran towards Tosh. He hit the Zargon as hard as he could in the face, then landed a kick to its ribs. It tumbled to the floor, and Jack moved Tosh out of the way of the oncoming Zargon. She moved back, and Owen pulled her into a tight hug.

"What do you want? Just tell me." Jack said, addressing the rest of the Zargon. One stepped forward and explained to Jack what he had just told the others. "Okay, we'll get you in," Jack said, thinking on his feet, coming up with a plan. "Just don't try to hurt one of my team again." Tosh, Owen, and Ianto all went slightly paler. Jack wasn't seriously thinking about doing this, was he?

"Fine. Now, can we begin?" A Zargon asked impatiently.

"Yes, go upstairs. We'll be up in a minute; there are some supplies that we need to carry up from down here." The Zargon abruptly turned around, and walked up the steps. Once they had gotten out of earshot Jack turned to his team.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! A bit of Ianto/Owen friendship stuff in here! **

"So, everyone know what to do?" Jack asked after he finished explaining his plan to the team.

"Yep" They chorused.

"Come on." The team slowly walked up the stairs, really not sure if this was going to work or not. When they got upstairs they saw Rhys curled up behind the couch, obviously frightened by the mass of aliens, and the Zargon standing silently, staring at the team. "If we're going to work together than we might as well be civil about it. Would you like something to drink? Ianto here makes some kick-ass coffee." Jack said cautiously.

"I suppose you're right," one Zargon answered, "We will try this 'coffee' of yours. It better be good."

"Oh, it certainly is," said Ianto. He made his way up to the coffee machine and smiled. So far, the plan was working. It took him a while to get the coffees done, and he made sure to add the appropriate dose of retcon to each cup before placing them on a tray and carrying them downstairs. What he saw when he entered was not what he was expecting at all. A Zargon, apparently called Tral since that was what Owen was shouting, had a gun pointed at Owen, and he looked ready to shoot. They must have found out about their plan and were now definitely going to kill Owen.

Ianto saw the tension in Tral's hand increase and he knew what he had to do. His part in this wasn't nearly as important as Owen's, and if Owen died he was pretty sure the plan wouldn't succeed. But it wasn't just that. Despite their constant spats at each other, they were friends. They cared about each other, though neither would ever admit it. He jumped in front of Owen just as the trigger was pulled, and got hit in the upper stomach. The last thing he heard before passing out was Owen shouting, "TEA BOY!"

** Sorry about the shortness of this one. I've been having a little bit of writer's block with this one. I promise to upload a longer chapter soon. Much love and WELL wishes!**

**-Haylee. (KelseyDockry is AMAZING for writing this AN and editing my current story. She's very jokes.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I left off with Ianto being shot, which I guess was a bit…mean. I don't even know what's going to happen in the middle of this chapter, I just know how it ends. It's a bit of a waiting-until-the-dust-settles-and-then-seeing-what-the-hell-you-just-wrote kind of thing. **

Jack dropped to his knees.

Tosh gasped.

Owen screamed.

Rhys stared.

Ianto blacked out and stopped breathing.

"What the hell have you done?" Jack screamed at the aliens.

"It seems like I've shot your little tea boy. Shame, he was pretty," the Zargon called Tral responded.

Owen finally registered all that had happened leant over Ianto, checking his heartbeat and anything else he could without any equipment. "He's alive, oh thank god he's alive!" He exclaimed. Owen put an ear to Ianto's mouth. "Shit. He's not breathing. Jack, I need your help!"

Jack, who had been frozen to the spot out of fear jumped into action and ran towards his Ianto. "What do you need me to do?" He asked, still scared to death.

"Mouth to mouth, on my signal," He instructed. Owen began chest compressions, he was not going to let tea boy die for him. After fifteen compressions he yelled "NOW!" and Jack leaned over his Welshman, pressed his warm lips to Ianto's cold mouth and began. He filled Ianto's lungs with air, trying to put a bit of his infinite life into Ianto's body. He imagined all of his energy and life flowing into Ianto, every last atom of him begging for his lovely welsh tea boy to breathe again. It wasn't working, though. Jack went for one last try, knowing it wasn't working, afraid that his Welshman was going to die.

Jacks thoughts were pounding in his head as he breathed into Ianto._ Do this for me, Ianto, breathe again. Please, I can't live without you here, wake up! You don't even have to wake up just give me a sign that you're okay! You have to be okay!_ _What'll I do without you? I can't let you die, I just can't! _Then Jack felt it. It was slightest feeling, the softest ghost of a breath, the tiniest movement of a body reaching out of the darkness, coming towards the light. It was a feeling of hope that promised that somehow everything would be okay, and that he'd get Ianto back. He then felt a faint, but steady rise and fall of Ianto's chest.

"Owen! Owen he's breathing!" Jack practically screamed.

"Yes! I knew that bloody tea boy would make it. Now, move out of the way, Jack, I need to help him." Jack reluctantly moved away from Ianto and turned to Tral.

"You've just made this very, very simple. I'm sending you all to the middle of a star and you'll die."

"And how do you plan to send all of us through when there's only three of you left?" Tral asked.

"Tosh, get the Rift Revolver." Jack ordered.

"Jack, it hasn't been tested! What if the species setting doesn't work, it's been proven to be faulty!" Tosh said.

"If we don't they'll kill us. Just do it." Jack said.

"You guys are such children. We had a Rift Revolver once; we built a device to counteract whatever you try to do with it. You can't send us back!"

Just as he said that Ianto opened up his eyes. He could see the Zargon around him and Owen doing something to his stomach. He could see just fine, but he couldn't hear a thing. Owen turned to him, noticed he was awake and began to talk to him. Ianto could see his lips moving, but he couldn't hear a sound. He tried to say something, anything, but it was impossible. He couldn't even make the smallest noise come from his throat.

"Jack, he's awake, but he doesn't seem to be able to hear me, or talk to me," Owen said. Suddenly, without any sort of warning at all, a golden light accompanied by a gust of wind filled up the hub. All of the Zargon and Torchwood team looked around in confusion as the wind whipped around them, scattering paperwork everywhere. The golden light grew brighter and brighter, until it was blinding, and then all of a sudden, it stopped. And what was left behind was most shocking of all. There, standing in the middle of the hub stood a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. In a word, she was beautiful, although she couldn't have been older than 14. She looked perfectly human, except for her skin, which was a pale purple color.

"Hello Torchwood," she said confidently, "I'm Kelsii."


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell?" Jack yelled in shock, pointing a gun towards the mysterious lavender skinned girl called Kelsii.

"Oh, put the gun down," Kelsii said in a very bitch-please kind of voice, "I'm here to help." With that, she snapped here fingers and every last Zargon fell into a deep sleep.

"What did you just do?" Tosh asked, perplexed at what she saw.

"Simple. Just took a little sleeping formula that only works on Zargon, put in on my fingers and snapped it into the air," Kelsii said with a grin on her face.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"The Zargon destroyed my planet looking for silver, which we had none of. Only a few of us escaped. I came to find them for revenge. They destroyed my people, I want them dead." Kelsii looked around the hub, taking the scene around her all in. "Seems like you've got a hurt mate, over there," she said, pointing to where Owen was desperately trying to do anything to help Ianto.

"Can you help him?" Jack asked, his voice hopeful.

"Once all of this is over, I'll see what I can do. Now, we've only got about fifteen minutes before they start to wake up. We need a plan."

"We need to find some way to send them back. We could use the rift revolver, but they said that they have a device to counteract it." Tosh said.

"What's a rift revolver?" Kelsii asked.

"It's a gun type of thing that came through the rift about a month ago. If you shoot it into the rift, the rift sucks up anything around it and sends it to wherever the shooter wants. I've tried to program it to work on only a certain species by adding a bit of their blood into it, but it only works 70% of the time, and the other 30 it just takes everything." Tosh explained.

"Well, I think it's a risk we'll have to take," Kelsii said, "Plus, they're asleep right now, so they couldn't use their machine, could they?"

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not risking my team like that," Jack said.

"I agree with Kelsii. We've got to at least try." Tosh said.

"Smart techie," Kelsii commented, "come on, do you want them to destroy your planet looking for silver? Do you understand how many people they could kill?"

"Kelsii, I can't do that to my team." Jack said.

"Oh sweet lord! Now you're just annoying. The rest of them have no objections. Get over yourself. For once, your precious 'team' disagrees with you. They're willing to do what it takes."

Jack took a deep breath. "Fine. Let's do it. Who's going to go shoot it?"

"I will. I'm the only one who knows how to use it." Tosh said.

"Okay," Kelsii said, "Let's kick some Zargon ass.

**So I have a question for you. Should I bring Gwen back? I can't decide because I killed mainly because I don't like her, but if I don't bring her back I have to write more grief and less other stuff at the end of the story. I don't know. Please help me. Also, I pretty much know exactly how the next chapters going to go, so it should be up rather soon!**

**Ps. If you review, you get a cyber-hug.**


End file.
